BAJOS INSTINTOS
by ZZDH
Summary: Natsuki es temida por su fuerte temperamento y falta de paciencia, es quien controla todo en cada aspecto de su vida, sin embargo una mujer castaña le hará perder el control hasta sus más bajos instintos.
1. EAT ME!

**CAPÍTULO 1**

 ** _EAT ME!_**

Con voz firme la castaña le indicó que se pusiera en cuatro, con el mango del látigo recorrió su espalda, con cada roce dado hacia palpitar su sexo, la respiración de Natsuki se agitaba cada vez más, ella lo noto y en castigo por su excitación le hacía querer con más desesperación sentir el látigo estrellarse contra su piel.

Le indicó que la mirara, es una habitación aislada del mundo, se escucha el látigo rebotando en la carne, marcas rojizas se vislumbran con cada golpe dado haciendo esa piel brillar en un tono carmesí, los ojos en blanco de una chica de oscuros cabellos, que totalmente desnuda está siendo castigada, su espalda se arquea a causa del ardor de sus heridas, mientras la castaña se muerde los labios, es una sesión especial, el sudor que las cubre escurre poco a poco mientras el placer se incrementa, es su piel blanca siendo marcada lo que está por llevar a la castaña a un orgasmo estruendoso.

-Por favor, escúpeme- gime suplicante la chica de negros cabellos.

La castaña deja caer su saliva en la espalda lastimada de la chica que ahora está terminando, este es su pequeño secreto, su modo de vida, algo que pocos o nadie podrá comprender pero ellas necesitan en sus vidas para ser felices en medio de su caos.

En el ambiente se respira deseo, depravación y placer.

-Mira que pedirme que te escupa Natsu, vaya que eres una sucia deberé azotarte con mayor fuerza para nuestra próxima cita-dijo la castaña.

-Haz lo que deseé mi Señora- dijo casi en un susurro.

La tomo del cabello mientras la ponía de pie, para conducirla hasta la cama donde la arrojo como si se tratase de una muñeca.

\- Ahora Acuéstate, abre las piernas y mírame bien que soy la única que puede entrar en ti.

Sus manos recorrieron sus piernas, mientras presionaba un poco la piel, sentía volverse loca cada que el color rosado se mostraba en aquella piel inmaculada que iba palpando, sus uñas se clavaban en el interior de los muslos de la chica que dejaba escapar hermosos sonidos agónicos, levanto un poco las piernas de Natsuki dejando expuesto su sexo, era momento de probar los fluidos que bañaban el interior de su deseo, besó su pubis mientras su lengua iba trazando un camino de saliva desde sus labios mayores a los menores, su lengua se posiciono en aquella pequeña protuberancia, la succiono y comenzó a brindarle placer a base de movimientos circulares, sus manos subieron hasta tocar los pechos, los apretaba, sentía la dureza de los pezones de la chica que se debatía en oleajes de placer, y como si se tratase de un depredador no dejaba de ver el cuerpo convulsionado de Natsuki, debatiéndose en placer, de poco su lengua se introdujo ferozmente, como si buscara internarse en el fondo de su vagina.

-¡Detente! ¡No puedo más!- gritaba Natsuki.

La castaña paro en seco mientras observaba furiosa a la chica.

-Tú no tienes por qué darme ordenes de que hacer perra-dijo mientras se posicionaba sobre ella.

Con una mano apreso las muñecas de Natsuki, las llevo sobre su cabeza mientras que mordía ligeramente sus pechos para después terminar mordiendo su cuello, bruscamente introdujo sus dedos en el interior que estaba hirviendo mientras Natsuki emitía un gemido entre dolor y placer, la temperatura de la habitación iba aumentando y con ello la velocidad de las embestidas de la castaña.

-¿Quieres que te destroce? O ¿piensas detenerme de nuevo?-dijo mientras su mano liberaba las muñecas de la joven y se posicionaban en su cuello.

El sudor escurría por los pliegues de piel que se sacudían con cada movimiento, las uñas de Natsuki se clavaron en la espalda de la castaña dejando a su paso pequeños hilos carmín, el ardor en su espalda le hizo hundir bruscamente su boca para atrapar la lengua de joven que estaba siendo asfixiada, separo un poco su rostro para observar a los ojos jade directamente, disfrutando las muecas de placer que se plasmaban por completo en su cara, en un momento se contrajo y dejo de respirar mientras se estremecía bajo su cuerpo, sus ojos carmesí se vieron satisfechos, las gotas de sudor copiosas resbalan por sus mejillas sonrosadas.

La castaña se puso de pie, y comenzó a vestirse mientras la chica postrada en la cama seguía con los ojos en blanco, su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, su cabeza aun daba vueltas en aquel estruendoso orgasmo, nadie salvo aquella mujer castaña podía llevarla a ese éxtasis, el cuarto estaba impregnado en una mezcla de sudor y sexo.

-Es hora de irme, la próxima vez usaremos las cuerdas.

-Aun no te vayas mi Señora, quédate-dijo jadeando mientras intentaba sentarse al borde la cama.

-Que puta eres, ¿no te llenas aún?, báñate y corre a los brazos de tu prometida que debe de estarte esperando en tu vida aburrida, el viernes volverá a verte-dijo dándole una bofetada- no vuelvas a contestarme jamás mientras te estoy cogiendo, ¿entendiste?

Ella solo asintió con su cabeza, mientras escuchaba los tacones alejarse por el pasillo de su cuarto favorito, de su oculto recinto.

 _¿Cómo llegaron a esta situación?_

 ** _Hace tres meses._**

Natsuki Kuga es representante legal de la empresa Sears, líder farmacéutica a nivel mundial, ella es temida por la mayor parte de la gente, debido a su fuerte temperamento, su poca tolerancia y a la mirada de hielo que siempre la acompaña, siempre viste traje sastre, de manera pulcra, su cabello suelto siempre esta sujetado por un lado por un pasador, su belleza nunca ha necesitado maquillaje siempre se ve radiante, su pareja es Alice Sears la heredera de la compañía que está más que enamorada de ella.

-Hola Nat el día de hoy tengo una reunión, y necesito que le des la bienvenida a la nueva jefa de la junta rectora viene recomendada por mi padre, te veo por la noche.

-Deberías de hacerlo tu Alyss, siempre me dejas lo más aburrido, me la pagas en la casa.

-Lo siento, solamente no me rasgues la ropa la semana pasada era un vestido muy costoso, tengo que irme- y colgó.

Demonios ahora tengo que ir a conocer a la fulanita y darle el recorrido por la empresa, me imagino debe ser una doña con aires de aristocracia, en fin debe estar tras esta puerta.

-Buenos días –dijo mientras perdía el habla-.

Se trataba de una mujer castaña, con un par de ojos carmesí que parecían ver a través de ella, su piel de porcelana, pequeños toques de rosa pálido en los labios, un vestido que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo y un par de pechos que serían demasiado para cualquiera, además tenía un aura de peligro que le hacía muy atrayente.

-Es un placer .dijo estrechando su mano- Fujino Shizuru.

-Kuga, el placer es mío, voy a darle un paseo por nuestras instalaciones, y le doy la bienvenida a nombre de Sears.

-Creí que la señorita Sears me recibiría personalmente ya que hablamos hace unos minutos por teléfono y no me indico esta situación.

-Lo lamento pero ella se encuentra bastante ocupada en una junta y me temo no podrá acompañarnos.

-Lamento sí parece que me estoy quejando, créame no es así, es un gusto que una mujer tan bella me reciba.

-Gracias por el cumplido aunque es muy inapropiado de su parte puesto que acaba de conocerme y además estoy comprometida con la dueña de esta empresa, podría ocasionarme un problema si la escucha.

-Yo también estoy comprometida pero eso no evita que reconozca a una mujer bella cuando la tengo frente a mí- dijo sonriendo malévolamente.

Natsuki por primera vez en su vida trago saliva y no tuvo nada que contestarle, la castaña dio un paso y le tomo por el rostro hundiendo un beso pesado, Natsuki dio un paso atrás mientras molesta se alejaba.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque me pareció que era lo que deseabas, puedo sentir como me miras, y viendo lo atractiva que eres no tengo problema con hacerlo.

El corazón acelerado de Natsuki quiso salir corriendo, pero se esforzó doblemente para mantener la compostura y aquello no le afectara.

-Continuemos-dijo mientras salían de la sala.

Caminaron por los largos pasillos, esta vez Natsuki guardo la distancia mientras Shizuru observa como todo el mundo le temía mientras ella sentía ganas de tocarla. Su acento de Kioto la hacía ver inocente pero le sorprendía recordar lo que había sucedido y que extrañamente se sentía completa con aquel acto, todo el tiempo ella había tenido la iniciativa, era la primera vez que alguien daba ese paso primero con ella, incluso en el sexo siempre tenía el control, en la escuela, con sus amigos, en su lugar de trabajo incluso con sus mascotas, como era posible que se sintiera tan bien que una extraña le provocara aquello, mientras estos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza llegaron a la que sería la oficina de la castaña, en la entrada estaba una joven pelirroja.

-Buenos días Kuga-san – dijo sin levantarse de su lugar con una mirada divertida.

-Yuuki-san te presento a Fujino la nueva encargada del área, ahora consultaras todo con ella.

-Es un gusto –dijo la pelirroja sonrojada.

-Yuuki-san puedes conseguir algo de café, ya que estoy bastante cansada por el vuelo y tengo que ponerme al día con los pendientes de este lugar.

-Claro, volveré en seguida- salió de prisa.

Entraron en la oficina y Kuga le llevo hasta el escritorio una serie de carpetas.

-Estos son los reportes de gestión de calidad y procesos habrá una junta dentro de poco y lo ideal será que estés al tanto, yo me retiro ya que tengo bastante que hacer.

-Natsuki si quieres repetir lo de esta mañana podemos vernos en mi departamento.

-¿Por qué querría hacer algo así?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Porque se la clase de mujer que eres.

-¿Y qué clase soy?-dije molesta-

-La clase de mujer que muere por un poco de control

-Creo que te estas equivocando y si vuelves hacer algo como lo de hoy, te juro que te abofeteare tan fuerte que se te caerán esos lindos dientes.

-Eso sería realmente excitante por favor hazlo.

Natsuki salió a toda prisa de la Oficina realmente no sabía que estaba pasando con ella, porque toda aquella situación la estaba alentando a ir acorde a los deseos de esa extraña, tal vez era porque no había visto a Alyss con los mismos ojos por mucho tiempo, su vida sexual era nula y nadie conocía su pasado, ella era una muñeca rota que por mucho tiempo había estado en el desván y esta mujer prometía darle el castigo que se merecía, Natsuki encendió un cigarrillo mientras observaba por la ventana de su despacho, el paisaje urbano de miles de edificios, las luces de los autos, los letreros de la ciudad, su corazón de nuevo se aceleraba cada que recordaba sus palabras, y su cuerpo se estremecía al recordar el toque de aquellos labios fríos, suaves y húmedos.

Solo habrá que esperar al anochecer…


	2. THIRSTY FOR YOU

THIRSTY FOR YOU

CAPÍTULO 2

La mirada esmeralda se reflejaba en el cristal de aquellos largos ventanales, absorta en sus pensamientos, extrayendo memorias de un pasado confuso, sudando incluso al recordar la mirada perversa de aquella castaña, definitivamente era el diablo disfrazado de mujer, no sabía porque pero ese beso pesado, frívolo y sorpresivo le había hecho estremecer como en años. Su prometida apenas la veía por las noches mientras deseaba un abrazo la rubia siempre estaba ocupada en su mundo sin prestarle atención, una semana atrás ella se desesperó y le jalo por el vestido pero se rompió y Alice hizo tal revuelo que tuvo que dormir en el sillón, apenas a un mes de vivir con ella comenzaba a extrañar su apartamento.

Pronto el sonido de un golpeteo en la puerta la saco de su estupor, sin darse cuenta ya estaba oscureciendo.

-Adelante-dijo acomodándose el saco-.

-Está bastante oscuro ¿no es así?-dijo la castaña.

-¿Qué haces aquí Fujino?-dijo congelada.

-Bueno, necesitaba entregarte algunos documentos que requieren tu firma pero tu asistente ya se fue a casa, bueno creo que la mayoría ya se ha marchado, por eso te los he traído personalmente.

-Sí, lo siento perdí la noción del tiempo, gracias por traerlos –dije estirando mi mano para tomarlos.

Ella me tomo de la mano y ante mi sorpresa se llevó uno de mis dedos a la boca, sentí la succión de sus labios y su lengua enrollándose en el fondo, su saliva lubricando mientras me quedaba boquiabierta, jale mi mano hasta mí, pero ella nuevamente la detuvo mientras recorría ahora mi palma completa con su lengua, la humedad que iba recorriendo lentamente llegando a la base de mis dedos, volvió a llevarse dos dedos más a la boca, su mirada lasciva no dejaba de observarme con aquellos ojos depredadores.

-Por favor para-dije con debilidad.

Y en ese momento me soltó.

-Creo que es momento de irme a casa, buenas noches Natsuki-san

-Espera Fujino-dije instintivamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo divertida.

Estaba molesta y avergonzada pero algo dentro de mí me hacía desearla como nunca en la vida he deseado a alguien.

-¿Por qué lo haces?

-¿Por qué no eres honesta Natsuki-san?, se cómo me miras, y estoy dispuesta a llevarte a ese rincón de oscuridad que deseas pero no te atreves a aceptar, soy perversa y puedo llegar a ese lugar sin problemas porque estas aburrida, puedo encender esa pasión que te han obligado a apagar, pero aquí lo único que me puede importar es tu respuesta ¿quieres hacerlo? –dijo mientras se acercaba hasta mí, quedando su respiración en mi rostro.

Yo solo podía observarla, su mirada perversa, la sonrisa divertida, la diferencia de su estatura con la mía, solo me gana por unos diez centímetros pero ella me hace sentir a un más pequeña ¿o era al revés? La quiero en serio la estoy deseando pero no podría hacerle esto a Alyss, debo poner como siempre mi mente fría pero es casi imposible teniéndola tan cerca.

-Supongo estás pensando en Alyss, déjame ponerlo así, tú vas a ser mi juguete y yo voy a ser tu dueña.

-Yo no entiendo

\- Te propongo jugar conmigo, con simples reglas- dijo sonriendo la castaña.

-No lo entiendo, ¿Qué obtienes de esto? –dije mirándola fijamente.

-El control, y ¿qué sería mejor que tener a una mujer tan temida temblando como un animal indefenso entre mis manos?

-De acuerdo-dije mientras estrechaba su mano fría.

Ella me tomo de la cintura mientras sus labios fríos se presionaban contra mi cuello, un jadeo escapo de mis labios, escuche su risa, podía sentir la lengua suave deslizarse de aquí para allá mientras me tenía aprisionada, luego con su mano derecha tomo mi rostro atrayéndolo hacia el suyo, no soportaba tenerla tan cerca pero pronto un beso rompió mi poca cordura, sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi espina dorsal mientras sus labios se movían lentamente , su lengua fue abriéndose paso recorriendo sin recato mi boca, mientras me encontraba inmersa en ello me iba llevando hasta el escritorio donde me sentó, sin dejar de besarme sus manos tomaron las mías conduciéndolas a su cuello para después bajar y levantar mi falda, ahora tomaba mi ropa interior y la retiraba dejándome expuesta, sentía tal vergüenza por aquello pero no podía impedirle nada, no a ella, ahora podía sentir sus dedos estimulándome de una forma que nunca antes había experimentado, estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis pero se escucharon pasos cerca.

-Oh, parece que no somos las únicas.

-Tengo que cambiarme-dije asustada.

-Espera, siéntate en tu escritorio ahora –dijo mientras se ocultaba bajo el mismo, el escritorio tenía un diseño perfecto para lo que ella planeaba.

-Está bastante oscuro aquí Nat- dijo una rubia.

-Lo siento he estado trabajando en los reportes de compras y olvide completamente la hora.

-Es malo que trabajes con la computadora en la oscuridad ya te lo he dicho antes-dijo haciendo un puchero- te vas a quedar ciega como yo.

-Lo lamento, creí que irías a casa- dije intentando parecer calmada.

-No, te estuve llamando pero como no contestabas me preocupe además que el teléfono de tu oficina esta desconectado.

Justo en ese momento las manos de Shizuru comenzaron a recorrer mis piernas, mientras me jalaba por debajo del escritorio, parecía imposible mantenerme calmada.

-Al menos deberías encender la luz, no me gusta hablar contigo en plena oscuridad.

-¡No!- dije al mismo tiempo que su lengua se colaba entre mis piernas.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Alyss.

-No enciendas la luz- dije- va a lastimarme la vista llevo bastante tiempo así.

-De acuerdo, voy a ir a una cena con unos amigos, vete a casa yo iré mas tarde.

-Pensé que podría ir contigo-dije.

-Vamos, no puedes estar siempre conmigo-dijo mientras hacia un gesto de molestia- te veo después, te quiero-dijo marchándose.

Y ahí estaba yo terminando en la boca de la castaña momentos después de que Alyss cerrara la puerta, ella salió debajo del escritorio y volvió a besarme, se sentó en mi silla mientras me hacía colocarme sobre sus piernas, sus dedos se introdujeron lentamente mientras se aferraba a mi pecho, ahora sus labios succionaban uno de mis pezones mientras recibía embestidas mas rápidas, mis piernas comenzaron a temblar como nunca antes me había pasado, y de pronto estalle en un orgasmo que me robo la voz, mi cuerpo entero temblaba mientras ella sonreía, me abrazo unos minutos y en seguida me puse de pie.

-Tengo que ir a limpiarme-dije al darme cuenta que los fluidos escurrían por mis piernas.

-Aun no –dijo llevándose los dedos a la boca- un sabor magnifico, tendré que probarte de nuevo.

-Pero yo...- me silencio con un beso.

-Tú no tienes voz aquí, vas a obedecer y callar.

Me acostó sobre el escritorio, con su cuerpo entre mis piernas, una mano comenzó a embestirme de nuevo y la otra fue directo a mi cuello, estaba asfixiándome y en un punto no lo resistí más y termine nuevamente, pero ella no se detenía mientras me miraba complacida, de nuevo una marea de placer me asalto y por fin se detuvo.

-Podría seguir toda la noche, pero he decidió jugar un día por semana sin límite de tiempo, te dejare escoger el lugar, ahora puedes ir a lavarte lo que quieras, pero no lo olvides nada va a quitarte mi marca, desde ahora eres mía y me llamaras con propiedad.

-Si-dije entre jadeos- mi Señora.

Escuche los tacones alejarse, entre la oscuridad mi mente se perdió, ¿Qué era lo que había hecho?, ella era una perfecta extraña y la acepte así como así, jamás me había sentido de esa forma, solo ella me ha hecho terminar de esa manera y tenía razón termino haciéndome temblar entre sus manos, pero me gusta sentirme así, supongo que en el fondo siempre busque control, ahora debo recobrar la compostura.

Regrese a casa pasada la media noche, me di una ducha, me serví una copa de vino mientras divagaba en mi mente, Alyss llego a la una, ebria, solo cayo a la cama mientras me acostaba a su lado, recordé su mirada y volví a mojarme, necesito más de esa droga llamada Fujino.

Continuara….

Lamento enormemente haber tardado tanto, pero la inspiración andaba fallando, espero lo disfruten.


	3. MEMORIES

MEMORIES

Puedo escucharlo, es tan claro y hueco el sonido de sus tacones, llevo una hora esperando a que venga por mí, mis brazos y piernas están sujetos firmemente por cuerdas, además una venda se encarga de robarme un sentido, ahora solo cuento con mi olfato, el oído y si tengo suerte el gusto.

Ella es mi dueña, no puedo vivir sin ella, su estatura es igual a la mía a pesar de que soy menor, tengo 16 años, ella tiene 36 y la amo con locura, sus cabellos castaños, los ojos azules que penetran hasta lo más profundo de mi mente, las facciones delicadas como esculpida por el mismo demonio, es sumamente astuta y yo para ella solo soy su juguete, su propiedad y me marca constantemente para que no lo olvide.

-Shizu, has estado esperando ya un buen rato, ¿ya has aprendido la lección?- dijo mientras me oprimía las mejillas con fuerza, yo solo asentía con mi cabeza.

-Hoy es un día especial, porque he recibido un hermoso paquete después de un mes de espera.

Solo sentí el peso de una caja que arrojo sobre la cama, seguido del sonido del papel envoltorio, se prolongó un largo silencio y luego un jadeo.

-Esto es hermoso, quitare tu venda para que lo veas por ti misma.

Mis ojos dolían y la luz me hizo daño, poco a poco comencé a enfocar lo que había alrededor, primero note su hermosa sonrisa perversa, segundo la caja que tenía sobre la cama y finalmente el contenido de ese tan esperado paquete. Una fusta, arneses, una restricción que abarcaba desde el cuello hasta las muñecas, una mordaza y lo que sostenía en su mano, era un collar tenia incrustadas pequeñas cuchillas en su interior, que solo serían clavadas si se ejercía fuerza sobre ellas, o eso era lo que yo creía.

-Voy a soltarte esas cuerdas-dijo mientras me jalaba con fuerza.

Me soltó rápidamente mientras yo me reincorporaba, me hizo la señal para que me hincara, ahora tomaba en sus manos el collar.

-Este es mi regalo para ti mi pequeña puta, ahora vas a usarlo siempre –dijo mientras lo ajustaba a mi cuello- ahora si te lo quitas va a pasar esto.

Una descarga eléctrica que me hizo retorcerme en el suelo.

-Oh, que interesante, debo ajustarlo para que solo obedezcas, así que ahora ya sabes que pasara, rápido vuelve a hincarte que tengo que ponerte tu linda restricción.

Al poco tiempo me tenía suspendida sobre el suelo, a la altura de su cadera, mis manos sujetas contra mi espalda, completamente desnuda sentía el sudor resbalar y el miedo hacer que mi corazón se acelerara.

-¿Estas temblando?, eso es maravilloso, pero deberías de preocuparte en este momento por lo que va a suceder.

Tomo mi rostro mientras hundía un beso, sentía su lengua resbalar hasta el fondo de mi boca, y en seguida mordía mi lengua, el dolor me hizo cerrar los ojos, ella se apartó, encendió un cigarrillo mientras me observaba, la ceniza la dejaba caer en mi espalda quemándome en múltiples ocasiones, yo solo tenía que ahogar mis alaridos y disfrutar el dolor que me proporcionaba, pues yo no era más que una esclava, la esclava de los Fujino. En seguida comenzó a golpearme con la fusta en los glúteos, cada rebote era una descarga y en seguida el ardor, la piel iba quedando en un tono carmesí, mientras ella no dejaba de reír.

-¡Ah!, si, gime, eres tan buena que voy a darte un pequeño regalo- dijo mientras pasaba su lengua sobre los hilos de sangre.

Sus dedos comenzaron a estimular la entrada a mi vagina, mientras su lengua se colaba en mi clítoris, el movimiento siempre era brusco, pero lograba su cometido, estaba deseando que siguiera pero antes de terminar, se puso de pie, tomo un falo y comenzó a embestirme abriendo mis piernas a su límite, los fluidos comenzaron a resbalar por mis muslos, termine una y otra vez pero no se detenía, apretaba mis nalgas con fuerza clavando incluso sus uñas, haciéndome volver a sangrar, yo solo seguía jadeando, de pronto el sonido de un teléfono la hizo parar, tomo un dildo lo puso en la vibración máxima y me lo introdujo de tajo mientras me colocaba la mordaza, yo me debatía entre orgasmos mientras ella recibía como si nada aquella llamada, solo hubo un error de mi parte, ese último orgasmo no solo puso mis ojos en blanco, logro hacerme gemir y ella lo escucho, regreso furiosa, saco el dildo, me bajo de golpe al suelo, y con una mirada molesta me dio una fuerte descarga tanto que logre desmayarme, solo recuerdo los ojos azules y la mueca de desprecio, me dolió no quería que me dejara, mi Señora.

Me he despertado, ¿Por qué recordé exactamente ese día?, ¿Cómo pase de ser su Perra a esto?, Mashiro en serio te extraño, pero la deseo con la carne y con el hueso, quiero devorar a Natsuki hasta que cada partícula de su cuerpo me ame, su absoluta devoción, y mi placer vertiéndose en cada rincón, en cada aliento, ¿Qué pensara al ver mis marcas?, aun tiemblan mis piernas al ver el collar.

Yo fui adoptada por los Fujino a los doce años de edad, mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto y eran socios de la familia que ahora me recibía, sin embargo para Mashiro la hija mayor de los Fujino no le hizo gracia, me llamaba de forma despectiva, de sus ojos siempre recibía desprecio, el segundo hijo Reíto se encontraba fuera la mayor parte del tiempo debido a sus estudios en el extranjero.

Después de cuatro meses y once días, nos quedamos totalmente solas, sus padres salieron en viaje de negocios y no regresarían hasta dentro de una semana, los empleados trabajaban ahora medio día y se retiraban, para mis compañeros de la escuela yo era simplemente una huérfana con suerte, así que realmente no tenía a nadie excepto el piano, era lo único que me relajaba además de la natación, si ella aparecía de pronto en la sala yo simplemente me retiraba sin hacer ruido sabiendo que su mirada inquisitiva seguía mis movimientos con total atención. El sábado cancelaron las prácticas de natación por lo cual me quede en casa, como a eso de las ocho me levante, ella ya se había ido a la compañía de sus padres pues ella tenía que supervisar todo en lo que regresaban. Baje por un café mientras leía un libro que me había regalado mi madre, sin darme cuenta el tiempo paso tan rápido que para cuando preste atención ya era tarde, la ama de llaves se había retirado y solo pude observar frente a mí con un gesto de desagrado a Mashiro Fujino, una mano sostenía una carpeta con varios documentos y en la otra un maletín, yo me incorpore con prisa Salí de ahí, me encerré en mi habitación, a los minutos escuche sus tacones, yo no sabía porque pero me el sonido hueco que hacían a cada paso me hacían temblar de emoción como si algo bueno fuera a suceder en la siguiente vibración, en seguida mi corazón se detuvo ella estaba afuera de mi puerta, de pronto golpeo firme dos veces, me levante con mucho miedo pero abrí rápidamente.

-¿Dígame Mashiro-san puedo hacer algo por usted?- dije agachando la cabeza.

-Quiero que me mires-dijo- mientras me tomaba por la barbilla.

Yo solo desviaba la mirada no podía verla.

-Si es la clase de comportamiento que tendrás, deberé educarte.

Su mano izquierda bajo a mi cintura mientras su mano derecha me acercaba hacia a ella, sus labios estaban devorando los míos, yo no podía creerlo, debo admitir que siempre me había parecido atractiva pero ella ahora era mi hermana yo debía detener aquello pero honestamente no quería parar, era un deleite sentir su saliva resbalar dentro de mi boca, yo la bebía como si se tratase de vino, era mi primer beso pero al parecer mi inexperiencia no le molestaba en absoluto, su lengua suave explorando mi boca, seduciendo a mi lengua, sus manos se aferraron a mi cadera mientras ella recorría mi cuello entre besos y mordidas y yo solo me pude aferrar a ella con mis manos, como desesperada deseaba mas pero de pronto simplemente se detuvo, se alejó y antes de salir me dijo:

-Tengo que educarte, esta es la primera lección siempre harás lo que yo diga cuando lo diga y tu recompensa será como esta, eres mi perra entonces gánate el mimo del día, y tendrás que llamarme con propiedad, dime mi Señora, de no hacerlo tus dientes saldrán volando por ahí.

Cerro la puerta, mientras mis piernas temblaban y una sensación extraña me invadía, yo no lo sabía entonces pero esa humedad seria la prueba de que yo, la deseaba como a nada

En ese momento el timbre de mi celular me saco de mi estupor, de aquel tan extraño recuerdo, se trataba de un mensaje de texto.

-Ya tengo un lugar…. Quiero verte pronto…. Mi señora… Natsuki.


	4. Silent

Esta noche no he podido dormir, son las 3:20 a.m. Alyss descansa tranquilamente, observo como baja y sube su pecho al respirar, me levanto pesadamente hasta la cocina, tomo un vaso, un par de cubos de hielo, y sirvo algo de vino esperando que me ayuden a conciliar el sueño, minutos que pasan mientras hojeo un libro viejo que solía amar cuando era adolescente "Un mundo feliz".

Observo mi teléfono celular ahora son las 4 am. Pienso en ella, mientras sonrió inconsciente, es todo lo que necesitaba para darme cuenta que Le deseo, tiene esa sonrisa tan maldita que Le seguiría al fin del mundo, pero me inquieta un poco ¿cómo he cedido tan fácilmente a ser su juguete?, es atractiva sí, pero Le acabo de conocer, en realidad me estoy arriesgando bastante. Con Alyss siempre ha sido complicado, todo debe ser como ella desea si no habrá un problema, y digo que a veces ni siquiera me deje abrazarla ya se torna extraño y siendo honesta sé que solo soy un mueble más en casa para ella. Ni siquiera me mira solo hace esa mueca de hastío, mientras maldice a todo el mundo, su trabajo estresante suele decir pero mi mundo tampoco es fácil y aun así siempre tengo una sonrisa para ella, siempre me voy remendando las heridas en secreto.

Hasta hace 15 años era tratada como una muñeca, párate, siéntate, no hables, no sientas. Las peores golpizas de mi vida eran a manos de mi madrastra, siempre sonriente ante la vista del público, pero tenía problemas que yo no entendía hasta ahora 15 años tarde, tengo cicatrices que ni yo logro identificar, el abuso se detuvo hasta su muerte. La última vez que me golpeo estuve muerta por 1 minuto pero no había nada más que oscuridad, ni una maldita luz al final de un túnel solo la oscuridad de un vacío que iba a consumirme, pero aun así no tenía miedo, de eso ya no más.

Ya lo he pensado, voy a hacerlo después de todo en esos juegos si uno pone límites puedes estar a salvo sin ningún tipo de preocupaciones. Recuerdo el sabor de sus labios y la forma en la que su lengua se movía, debo estar muy dañada porque en serio me excita a un grado alarmante, aún tengo mi casa disponible y el sótano donde solía ensayar está cubierto por esponja acústica, nadie más que la persona que esté ahí podrá escuchar lo que sucede. Le escribo en este momento que tengo el lugar adecuado y que necesito verle, la quiero ahora de nuevo con esos ojos encendidos en deseo, después de unos minutos me llega otro mensaje.

"Dame la dirección y veámonos el sábado a las 8pm si una sola vez llegas tarde, se acabó no volveremos a hacerlo"

Conteste rápidamente pero demoro un par de horas en contestar.

"Te veo después Natsu"

Sonrió nuevamente como estúpida frente al teléfono, me doy una ducha larga mientras fantaseo con ella -entra Alyss-.

-Muévete un poco ¿quieres? –dice son ese tono burlón.

-Lo siento –respondo mientras me hago a un lado.

-Hey – me toma del brazo- sabes que estoy jugando, quédate –pone sus brazos alrededor de mí, me observa con aquella mirada que pensé que jamás tendría de nuevo- bésame, mi amor.

Yo accedo mientras el beso se prolonga por minutos, sus manos me recorren lentamente, siento sus múltiples besos caer en mi cuello.

-Vas a hacerme sudar de nuevo –digo con dificultad.

-Nat amo tus jadeos, amo tu voz-dice mientras sus manos bajan.

Termino con el sudor escurriendo y su sonrisa complacida, me besaba lentamente. Había pasado mucho tiempo en el que ella no se me acercaba, se siente bien para variar, que me ame aunque sea por una hora, esto voy a atesorarlo, me siembra un poco de culpa lo que tengo planeado hacer pero Alyss nunca lo comprendería, no esta necesidad tan baja de ser sometida por esa maldita mujer.

Llegue a la oficina con miles de asuntos por atender, las horas pasaron rápidamente mientras Nao entraba en mi oficina.

-¿Hey sope no has comido verdad?-dijo extendiendo una hamburguesa.

-Tarada ¿Qué pasa si alguien te escucha llamarme así?, peor ¿si Alyss se da cuenta que me das este tipo de comida?

-Vamos no está por aquí doña amarguetas, además somos amigas desde antes de que la conocieras eso me da derechos, como darte la comida que mereces.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te ha ido?

-Pues bien con la vista, esa Fujino está en su punto exacto.

-Ya lo creo-dije sin pensar.-

-¡Wow!, has dicho que esta buena alguien que no es Alyss, no me lo creo ¿te gusta Fujino?

-No seas tonta, solo reconozco que es bonita, ya me tengo que ir, tengo que recoger unas cosas o Alyss me mata.

-Actúas raro Mensa, pero bueno ve, no quiero que la pequeña rubia malvada te maltrate.

-Nos vemos, y bájale dos rayas a tu calentura no vaya a ser que Fujino te demande por acoso.

Subí a mi auto y conduje como loca, llegue media hora antes, le envié un mensaje a Alyss sobre que llegaría tarde por una reunión con algunos socios, ella me contesto que estaría en casa, baje del auto, abrí la puerta y quite la alarma, me di otra ducha mientras le esperaba, observaba el reloj de pared, y en cuanto sus manecillas marcaron las 8:00 pm, el timbre sonó, ,me levante rápidamente y le abrí la puerta, ahí estaba con sus lacios cabellos, y un vestido que se moldeaba perfectamente a su figura.

-Buenas noches-dije

Me dio una bofetada.

-Inténtalo de nuevo-dijo.

-Buenas noches mi señora-dije.

-Excelente, vamos.

Traía una valija consigo, llegamos al sótano y lo examino con cuidado.

-Quítate la ropa ahora-dijo sin mirarme.

Quise protestar pero sabía que me golpearía, así que agache la cabeza y comencé a desvestirme, cuando quite mis tacones, ella sonrió.

-Lamento si mis cicatrices te dan asco-dije mientras bajaba la vista.

-Veo que ya te han golpeado suficiente en la espalda, pero eso no me interesa.

Me sentó en un sillón, me vendo los ojos y fue cuando sentí las cuerdas abrazarme la piel, comencé a erizarme mientras el sudor se hacía notar en mi frente, después un beso pesado.

-Comencemos.

Quede sujeta de las muñecas a los tobillos, un poco agachada, mi espalda expuesta.

-Tal vez esperes unos buenos latigazos pero existe algo más insoportable que ello.

Mi cuerpo se convulsiono y un gemido fuerte escapo de mi boca, era una maldita pluma deslizándose sobre mi espalda, no podía moverme por las ataduras, solo jadear y gemir sin parar mientras escuchaba su risita y de repente suspiraba, después de unos minutos hubo silencio, luego de pronto me quito la venda para mostrarme una vela.

Mis ojos se esforzaban por enfocar primero la vela, luego a ella y su silueta, tenía cerca de doce velas encendidas en la habitación oscura, me desato las manos, para tenderme en el suelo, ahora el amarre colocaba mis manos y mis tobillos sujetos por la espalda. Sentí una embestida de la nada, sus dedos moviéndose dentro de mí, mientras con la otra mano sujetaba la vela, de repente sentí el ardor, estaba dejando caer la cera caliente sobre mi espalda mientras continuaba embistiéndome.

-Mientras más rápido lo haga, mas cera caerá en ti, ¿continuo?

-Hágalo más rápido mi señora… por favor-dije jadeando.

Y una mezcla de dolor y placer se liberó en mis nalgas, en mi espalda, en mis brazos, continuaban los orgasmos y yo solo quería que parara pero no me lo permitía.

-Ya se ha acabado la vela, ves lo puta que eres, sin embargo aún no hemos terminado-dijo mientras soltaba las cuerdas.

Se levantó el vestido hasta la cintura, no traía ropa interior, sentó en el sillón mientras abría sus labios mayores.

-Atiéndeme ahora.

Me acerque a gatas hasta ella, y pase mi lengua por su clítoris, para después introducir mi lengua hasta donde me lo permitía, amaba su sabor, termino en mi boca mientras me hacía verle, me tomo por el cabello mientras me hacía sentarme en cima suyo, de nuevo las embestidas provenientes de sus manos, con una mano jalaba mi cabello y con la otra me rompía, me mordía simultáneamente, en un momento me beso con furia.

-¿Puedo tocarle?- Susurre en su oído-.

-Solo por esta vez-dijo con un gesto de molestia.

Introduje mis dedos rápidamente, sus fluidos calientes me recibieron, mientras sentía las contracciones y su rostro sonrojado, sus dos manos se posicionaron en mi cuello mientras yo continuaba con los movimientos, cuando se estremeció sus uñas se clavaron en mi espalda dejándome hilos de sangre, me dio la vuelta y acaricio mi espalda, su lengua fue deslizándose mientras saboreaban las gotas carmesí que seguían fluyendo, yo solo podía gemir.

Cuando la respiración fue regulándose, se levantó dejándome ahí mientras escuchaba el agua caer, después escuche sus tacones acercándose a mí.

-Eso será todo por hoy, el siguiente sábado traeré algo especial, prepárate-.

Nuevamente me di una ducha, tome un cigarrillo y lo fume frente a la ventana de mi habitación, de alguna forma yo estaba cayendo en algo más que un simple juego, ¿me estaba enamorando?


	5. FALLING DOWN

FALLING DOWN

Llego a casa alrededor de la 1:00 am todo se encuentra en un silencio sepulcral, camino pesadamente entre la oscuridad del pasillo, enciendo la linterna en el móvil mientras avanzo hacia la habitación, ahí está Alyss dormida no se ha percatado aun de mi presencia, me desvisto mientras me acuesto a su lado, me arde el cuerpo pero muerdo mis labios al recordar su sabor, su mirada complacida, entre remembranzas el sueño me sumerge y termino cayendo en un profundo trance.

-¡Nat es hora de desayunar! –grita la rubia.

Me levanto asustada y desorientada, mientras mi mente es saboteada con los recuerdos en un momento, el olor a quemado me alarma.

-¡Alyss!- digo mientras el humo me provoca tos- ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué es lo que se incendia?

-No seas exagerada, solo es algo de carne y pasta.

-Enciende el extractor de humo-digo mientras presiono el botón- abriré las ventanas también.

-¡Oh, con que para eso es la campana!

-¡Alyss es tu casa! Y tu cocina ¿cómo no sabes eso?- digo preocupada.

-Adoro tus caras de preocupación, se arruga tu frente.

-¿Por qué estas cocinando? Espera, tu no cocinas.

-Quería hacerte algo de comer porque he estado muy ausente con la juntas y quería hacer algo por ti-dice mientras me abraza-.

-Ya, gracias Al, pero debes tener cuidado y más cuando estas cocinando –digo mientras apago la estufa- es peligroso.

Me beso ligeramente, le ayude a poner la mesa y mientras comía fingiendo que eso era comestible, recibió una llamada, era común pero esta vez se levantó de la mesa y salió al patio mientras yo rezaba por no morir intoxicada, la cocina no es su fuerte para nada.

-Nat, debo irme mi padre necesita que vaya a Londres ahora.

-¿Pero tan repentinamente?-dije sorprendida.

-¿Ya vas a empezar de nuevo?

-Lo siento, solo me parece repentino, digo no está mal ni nada yo lo entiendo, ve con cuidado.

-No tienes por qué molestarte

-Pero no lo estoy –dije mientras ella se retiraba a la habitación.

Pasaron los minutos y me dispuse a limpiar el desorden, después de una hora salió con una maleta y arreglada.

-Vuelvo el miércoles, te estaré llamando en cuanto aterrice, te amo Nat-dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla- te veo después.

-Ve con cuidado- dije.

Encendí un cigarrillo mientras veía algunas películas, bebí media botella de whisky para después irme a dormir, me levante a las 4:15 am, me di una ducha y me aliste para el trabajo. Iniciamos con una junta que era precedida por la misma Fujino quien solo se limitó a darme los buenos días, yo estaba embobada con cada detalle de sus expresiones.

Pase la mayor parte de la junta observándola, cuando terminó, me levante inmediatamente y me fui a la oficina, al llegar Le dije a mi asistente Tomoe que no me pasara llamadas que tenía asuntos que atender y que podía irse una hora antes. Me senté en mi sillón y recline mi cabeza hacia atrás, estaba pensando demasiado simplemente era algo carnal, sus manos solo eran tactos perdidos, huecos, sin sentido, pero algo dentro de mí la buscaba.

Castaños cabellos, los ojos de un depredador, el sudor recorriendo su cuerpo, de pronto alguien tocó la puerta.

-Dije que no quería interrupciones- sentencie mientras era callada con un beso-.

-Tienes que dejar de verme así, me hace querer tocarte-dijo la castaña.

Volvió a besarme pero se sentía diferente, incluso sus manos estaban sujetándome con cuidado, no entendía lo que pasaba pero me dejé llevar.

-Ve a lo oficina en 10 minutos-dijo mientas se apartaba de mí.

-Claro, mi señora-dije.

Me quede ahí observándola, espere impaciente hasta que los 10 minutos pasaron, camine con prisa, mis manos sudaban y mi boca estaba seca, Nao se encontraba en su escritorio y me vio extrañada.

-¿Necesita algo Kuga-san?

-Sí, necesito ver a Fujino-dije

-Oh, ¿para qué asunto?

-Es sobre la junta de hoy.

Sonrió divertida mientras observaba a su alrededor asegurándose de que estábamos solas.

-podría jurar que andas de nalga pronta-dijo después de su risita tonta.

-¡No digas eso animal!

-De todos modos ya me iba-dijo riendo- Nat si andas de infiel no diré nada pero cuentas detalles - guiño-.

-¡Claro que no tarada!

-Con que te estás dando a la jefa eh, está bien me voy, usan protección.

-¡Cállate pendeja!

Se fue riendo a carcajadas mientras yo entraba a la oficina, ella estaba ahí fumando mientras observaba por el largo ventanal la vista urbana, estaba oscureciendo y las luces lentamente iban iluminando la ciudad.

Me observo y sin emitir ningún sonido solo me tomó de nuevo, me desvistió con prisa mientras mi ropa dejaba un rastro en el suelo que terminaba en aquel ventanal.

-Mi señora nos verán - dije asustada.

-Que vean si quieren al final sabrán que eres mía - susurró en mi oído-Nat-su-ki.

Mi piel se erizo mientras me empujaba hacia el cristal, observaba las luces en la lejanía y rogaba porque nadie fuera a verme, me tomó por la espalda, sus labios en mi cuello mientras jugaba con mis senos.

-He estado pensando en ti, tal vez más de lo que debería - su lengua recorriendo mi cuello hasta la base de mi nuca- ¿piensas en mí?- mordió levemente mi hombro.

-¡ah!, mi señora claro que pienso en usted, lo hago siempre.

Me hizo inclinarme sobre el cristal, abrió mis piernas mientras sus manos las recorrían, mi rostro presionado contra el ventanal, su lengua pronto recorrió con urgencia la entrada de mi vagina, poco a poco llegó esa sensación inconfundible estaba terminando en su boca, mis piernas temblando y el sudor recorriendo mi espalda, pero no se detenía, dolía y era desesperante pero pequeñas señales de placer se colaban en cada movimiento, el escuchar sus jadeos y el sonido de sus labios chocando con los fluidos me tenía hirviendo, vinieron uno y luego otro orgasmo hasta que mi vista quedó en blanco y no pude soportarlo más, mis piernas se doblaron y escuche caer la prueba de mi éxtasis, me quedé temblando en el suelo, respiraba con dificultad, en medio de la escena mi celular comenzó a vibrar se trataba de una llamada de Alice, ella sonriendo lo tomó y me lo acerco.

-contesta pero ten cuidado ella no debe enterarse que has mojado el piso de mi oficina-dijo riendo.

-Hola- dije mientras intentaba calmar mi respiración.

-Hey Nat se retrasaron los vuelos y estoy aburrida, ¿cómo te fue hoy?

-Pues-suspire- fue aburrido, las juntas y los detalles de procesos, lo normal.

-Te escuchas agitada, ¿segura estas bien?

-claro, solo estaba subiendo las escaleras porque el ascensor no bajaba y ¡ah! - grite mientras sus dedos se introducían-.

-continúa la llamada o va a sospechar - dijo susurrando en mi oído.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Nada, solo me he resbalando y me he dado un buen golpe- dije con las embestidas y su mirada fija en mí.

-De acuerdo, debes de tener más cuidado no sé cuántas veces te lo he dicho, oh, llego mi vuelo debo irme, llámame cuando llegues a casa.

-Claro, bye.

-¿Ella no está en casa eh?

-No- respondí mientras el orgasmo me arrastraba de nuevo-.

-Amo esas expresiones tuyas, ahora estas corriéndote de nuevo.

Me quede sin fuerza y para mi sorpresa me abrazo a su cuerpo, largo rato, de vez en vez acariciaba mi cabeza.

-Eres mi juguete, hay un lugar al que quiero ir y vendrás conmigo.

-Le seguiré hasta donde me indique mi señora.

Salimos de la oficina al oscurecer, subí a su camioneta mientras ella seguía impasible, encendió el reproductor de música mientras sonaba "I've got you under my skin", comenzaron a caer gotas sutiles de una inminente tormenta, observaba como el paisaje urbano quedaba tras de nosotras, los vidrios estaban polarizados, poco a poco comenzó a desabotonar su blusa, y sin observarme dijo:

-Hazme sentir tu placer y si te detienes antes de que termine, voy a abofetearte.

Yo solo me acerque lentamente, bese su cuello y fui bajando hasta sus pechos, lleve su pezón derecho a mi boca mientras mi mano bajaba hasta su entrepierna, su rostro iba adquiriendo un color carmesí pero su mirada seguía fija en el camino, recorrió el asiento de modo que mi boca alcanzara ahora su sexo, mientras bebía de ella mis manos seguían estimulando sus senos, los jadeos comenzaron a invadir el sonido de un jazz suave y viejo, me hizo parar un momento para besarme me sentó sobre sus piernas mientras besaba y daba ligeras mordidas a mi cuello, de repente su mano derecha recorría mi espalda con el filo de sus uñas, tenía miedo de ser vistas pero en esa carretera no había pasado un vehículo en más de una hora, pronto dio una vuelta, un camino en medio de un enorme bosque que se encontraba a unas cuatro horas de la ciudad, tal vez habían pasado unas dos horas fue cuando note la velocidad a la que habíamos estado viajando, yo no entendía porque llevarme a un lugar así pero estaba concentrada en besar su cuello, amaba como su piel se erizaba en respuesta a la presión de mis labios sobre ella.

Cuando se detuvo, solo había árboles y una enorme cabaña, me desnudo por completo con prisa, rompió ajirones mi blusa, y me giro para quitar mi sostén con sus dientes, me arañaba y mordía, sentía como lamia el sudor que bajaba por el arco de mi espalda, después me sentó sobre ella e introdujo sus dedos dentro, mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras recibía sus embestidas, y su boca atendía mis pechos, no entendía que estaba pasando pero nuevamente me dejaba llevar entre la corriente eléctrica que emanaba en mi cuerpo, yo solo era un trozo de papel siendo devorado por su fuego.


	6. WAITED FOR YOU

WAITED FOR YOU

Cuando termine temblando sobre ella, tomo una manta del asiento trasero, y la coloco alrededor de mi cuerpo, me hizo una seña para que bajara, me puse los tocones mientras sentía la ráfaga fría del ambiente invadirme por completo, podía ver mi aliento materializarse frente a mí, caminamos hasta el umbral de la cabaña, el aire helado impregnaba rápidamente mi piel.

Abrió rápidamente mientras me invitaba a pasar, había varios muebles pero no había señales de polvo, sin embargo tenía el aspecto de estar abandonado.

-Intento venir cada fin de semana pero ahora tengo mis sábados comprometidos contigo.

-Lo siento mi señora.

-Nat, cuando estemos aquí, llámame Shizuru por favor.

-Claro, hare lo que me ordenes, Shizuru-.

Había un piano en la sala, lo observe curiosa mientras ella ingresaba en la cocina, cuando era pequeña solía tocar para mi madre, deje de hacerlo cuando comencé a vivir con Alice porque a ella le molestaba el sonido, y termine vendiéndolo mientras me quedaba con ese sótano tapizado de esponja acústica, en el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre solía ir al cementerio y me quedaba acostada sobre su lapida mientras le contaba que había estado haciendo hasta ahora, podía verla sonreír para mi mientras escuchaba sus consejos, para ella sin importar lo que yo hiciera era una buena niña, nada que ver con el monstruo en el que me había convertido, por inercia me senté en el banquillo y comencé a tocar nocturne op.9 No.2 Chopin, pronto las notas nostálgicas invadieron el ambiente cerré los ojos y me deje llevar hasta que el aroma a café me saco de mi mundo.

-No sabía que tocabas, pero lo haces muy bien.

Me entrego una taza de café y una bata, me quite la manta dejando mi cuerpo expuesto a su vista complacida, al ponerme la cálida bata me indico que continuara, toque todas las melodías que podía recordar mientras ella se sentaba en un viejo sillón, bebía lentamente su café y mantenía sus ojos cerrados, como si intentara recrear en su mente una historia. Poco después me tomo por la espalda y me dijo.

-Sígueme.

Camine mientras sostenía mi mano, llegamos a una enorme habitación, me tomo con fuerza entre sus brazos y me beso, sentía el empuje y movimiento de sus labios mientras se deshacía de la bata, su lengua comenzó a trazar camino de mi cuello hasta mis pechos, sentía la succión y los pequeños mordiscos, luego se hinco mientras subía mi pierna a su hombro e introducía su lengua en mi interior, lamio sus dedos y los introdujo rápidamente mientras los jadeos escapaban de mi boca, continuo hasta que los temblores involuntarios se hicieron presentes.

-Ponte en cuatro tengo un regalo para ti- dijo mientras me mostraba una fusta- quiero ver el color carmín en tu piel de nuevo.

Comenzó a azotarme mientras intentaba ahogar el ardor de cada golpe, después me giro mientras me tomaba del cuello con fuerza, el oxígeno se escapaba y mis piernas temblaban mientras su cara de satisfacción se teñía de rojo, antes de perder el conocimiento me soltó.

-Ah, eres todo lo que deseo poseer.

De nuevo sus dedos dentro de mí, ahora me besaba desesperada, el frio suelo de madera me recorría la espalda, me aferre a ella mientras terminaba de nuevo. Me indico que me levantara y fuimos directo a la cama, no sécuántas horas fueron pero estaba exhausta, no sé en qué momento me abrazo y desperté entre sus brazos, 3 a.m., note que en la mesa de noche junto a la cama estaban mis ropas debió ser cuando me quede dormida que fue hasta la camioneta por ellas. Busque mi celular y vi un mensaje de Alice.

"Ya estoy en camino a casa de mi padre no olvides que hoy es festivo, quédate en casa te llamo después"

Lo había olvidado por completo, supongo que Fujino por eso se tomó la libertad de traerme aquí, volví a la cama mientras la veía impasible, observe con detenimiento sus pestañas descansando sobre sus ojos, sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos, estaba completamente vulnerable de pronto se escapo casi en un susurro un "quédate", la abrace y acomode su cabeza en mi pecho mientras las horas avanzaban.

A las 5 a.m. me levante para ir hasta la cocina, me disponía a preparar el desayuno cuando me tope con una fotografía, al parecer eran sus padres, ella solo era una niña pero seguía con la misma mirada fuerte y el color característico, si , eran los ojos carmín que ahora le acechaban.

* * *

-Fujino-

Desperté buscando a Natsuki pero no estaba, me sobresalte y me cambie en seguida, no estaban sus cosas observe por la ventana pero solo se veía la camioneta, revise la sala, la cocina, los cuartos pero no había rastro de ella, soy una estúpida –pensaba- como todos ella también se ha ido, bueno no puede decirse que es una relación sana, no sé qué rayos estoy haciendo lo mismo que Mashiro me solía hacer conmigo no era más que ser juguete, ahora yo lo hago con Natsuki, se siente bien para variar tener el control pero ¿qué es este sentimiento de odio cuando pienso en ella y Alice?, ¿podría ser que yo?… No, tonterías.

Fui a la cocina y calenté algo de café, bebí mientras el tiempo avanzaba y no había rastro de ella, Salí y observe la vieja banca de madera que mi padre había colocado a un lado de la entrada, me senté con pesadez y después encendí un cigarrillo, una larga bocanada que llenaba el frío de aquel lugar, una lagrima escapo, "tonta-pensé- ella se ha ido no importa ser dejada atrás, ni siquiera soy una Fujino", agache la cabeza cuando escuche un sonido característico, una bicicleta sobre la tierra fértil.

-Lamento haberme tardado mi señora, según el GPS había una tienda de paso a media hora pero estaba más lejos que eso, sin embargo ya he vuelto, ha también lamento haber tomado la bicicleta, es que la encontré en la parte trasera de la casa- dijo con una bolsa entre sus manos.

Me levante y camine hasta ella, vi como encogió sus hombros y cerró los ojos, le abrace.

-Si vas a irte solo avísame- dije mientras me alejaba y volvía dentro de la casa.

-Yo, lo siento, le hare el desayuno en cuanto antes.

Me sentí aliviada, que era este sentimiento que estaba experimentando, ¿podría ser que yo?

* * *

-Natsuki.

Regresamos por la noche a la ciudad, no cruzamos ni una palabra en todo el trayecto, solo de vez en cuando me observaba por unos segundos y regresaba la vista al camino, el característico sonido de un blues llenaba los espacios de silencio que se creaban mientras el paisaje volvía a mostrar las sombras de los grandes edificios urbanos, de vuelta a la jaula- pensé.

-Listo Natsu estas en casa- dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias mi señora.

Baje con prisa, cubriéndome con mi saco, mi blusa había sido desgarrada, pero me encantaba ser asaltada por ella con esa intensidad, ingrese a mi hogar sin encender la luz, avance en la oscuridad y al llegar a la cama, de nuevo me venían a la mente sus vaivenes y el tacto en mi piel, hundida en mis abismos mentales mis manos volvieron a recordarme el orgasmo, para cuando tuve noción entendí que estaba sobre mi cama pronunciando su nombre en medio del éxtasis, mi cabeza girando en torno a los recuerdos de todo lo que le conformaba.

A las 4 a.m. llego Alice a casa exhausta cayó en la cama, yo me levante a tomar una ducha, al salir note que no dejaba de sonar su teléfono pero ella estaba tan agotada que no lo escuchaba, un numero con clave del extranjero, respondí pensando que era del trabajo.

-¿Cariño has llegado bien a casa?

-Si- respondí por inercia-.

-Esta vez vayamos a las Bahamas, quiero devorarte de nuevo.

-¿Quién eres?-dije

-¿Natsuki?, ¡oh!, lo siento.

Colgó la llamada, mire su celular con cuidado, tome su huella y lo desbloquee, eran cientos de fotografías, mensajes, eran tres años de relación. Ella no solo tenía un amante, se trataba de un hombre y por si fuera poco era mi mejor amigo de la facultad. Reíto.


	7. Crash

Crash

Me senté pesadamente en el sofá, observe a mi alrededor ni una sola cosa era de mi gusto, detalles ostentosos, el vació en el estomago, la sensación de estar soñando, y al final el impulso, tome mis cosas e hice maletas, lo único que me interesaba eran algunos artículos, me senté a escribir la nota más nostálgica de mi vida, dolía y me quemaba al mismo tiempo.

La vi mientras dormía, la sensación de odio y decepción, ahora ya no tenía nada que reclamarle, ni siquiera podía despertarla para gritarle o algo, simplemente dolía demasiado seguir ahí. Mi móvil comenzó a vibrar.

´-Hola Nao, lamento molestarte.

-Ya estoy en camino animal, no te vayas a ir antes, porque con el mensaje que me has enviado me preocupa que vayas a hacer una estupidez.

-Tranquila estaré bien.

-Siempre dices lo mismo-suspiro- ya estoy a media cuadra sal.

La observe con cariño por última vez, sus cabellos rubios cayendo por su rostro, la respiración profunda y suave, pero en un momento mi mente se llenaba de aquellas fotografías explicitas que tenia con Reíto, y el asco me invadió de nuevo, ese torbellino de emociones que me provocaban nauseas, tome mis cosas y Salí con prisa, Nao no bajo del vehículo ni menciono nada.

-Oye este no es el camino a casa.

-Lo sé, Nat vas a quedarte conmigo al menos un par de días, ella ira a buscarte a tu casa y no quiero que estés sola y vulnerable.

-Sabes que nos veremos en el trabajo ¿cierto?

-No es lo mismo, ella para mantener las apariencias no va a acercarse a ti en el trabajo.

-Pero ni siquiera sé que haré cuando la vea.

-Tal vez una paliza le enseñara a su trasero blanco a comportarse.

-Yo –dije llevándome las manos al rostro- también la engañe, así que no podre decirle nada.

-Ustedes tenían ya siete años de relación, y ella ha estado engañándote por tres años con el que se supone era tu mejor amigo de la facultad, yo a ese cabron lo castro.-dijo molesta.

-Gracias Nao, pero no vale la pena echarle bronca, al final Alyssa fue quien decidió estar con él, pero le ayude a crear eslabones fuertes en la empresa de su familia, quiere decir que solo he sido utilizada.

Llegamos a su departamento cerca de la costa.

-Tu casa es increíble Nao.

-Regalo de mi padre antes de irse, vamos.

En cuanto entre por el umbral de la puerta me desvanecí en llanto, caí de rodillas mientras ella me abrazaba por la espalda sin decir nada, solo se quedo ahí hasta que me rendí, me llevo a una habitación y me quede ahí acostada por horas hasta que la vi regresar con un poco de té y un par de píldoras.

-¿Que le has dicho?-dijo mientras me entregaba la taza caliente.

"Hace unos años decidí entregarme por completo a quien creí seria el final de mi travesía, te entregue todo lo que tenia, me quedo con hueco en el pecho producto de la incógnita, ¿Qué me falto? Juro que hice mi mejor esfuerzo, te apoye todas y cada una de la veces que fue necesario, te amaba, creo entender un poco el porqué buscar una relación con el único heredero de los millonarios Kanzakis, supongo es todo lo que siempre vas a querer en tu vida, solamente que no tengo tiempo para las personas sin alma, te he engañado, así que mantenlo en tu mente antes de ir a buscarme, tengo una propuesta de trabajo que había rechazado tiempo atrás por quedarme con ustedes, pero ya es hora de que tenga el valor de alejarme de ti, te has aprovechado de esta niña rota así que ya se ha acabado el tiempo de juegos, esta será mi última semana trabajando para ti, Alyss si de alguna manera queda algo de cariño por mí, te ruego no me busques".

Tome las píldoras y me entregue al sueño, desperté unas horas después, tome mi móvil, había cientos de llamadas perdidas, mensajes uno más doloroso que el anterior, Observe en la mesita de noche una nota.

"Nat por favor quédate en casa, no vayas hoy al caos, se que te vas a quebrar, por mi te lo ruego, quédate en casa" Nao.

Me quede ahí recostada mientras las lagrimas me llenaban los espacios, ella no me dejaría en paz, me levante a ducharme, me maquille y vestí como era costumbre, Salí de su casa y me dirigí al trabajo, entre por la puerta principal, y ahí estaba Fujino quien me miraba extrañada.

Pase de largo, fui hasta la oficina del que ahora sería mi ex suegro, hable con el por un par de horas mientras me rogaba reconsiderar mi postura, pero una vez que he decidió algo lo llevare a cabo y no hay nada ni nadie que me detenga. Estrecho mi mano y me brindo todo su apoyo, me encerré por última vez en la oficina, llene los reportes y la documentación correspondiente, ya no tenía tiempo quería irme en ese momento, la junta directiva tuvo una reunión de emergencia y se voto por un nuevo prospecto para que tomara mi lugar, el día paso largo y tortuoso, cuando Salí ya estaba oscuro y observe a Fujino, esperando a un lado de mi auto.

-Vamos, tendremos que hablar de lo que sucedió –señalo su vehículo-.

No emití ni un solo sonido, solo aborde, abroche mi cinturón mientras ella conducía en silencio, llegamos a su departamento, me miraba extrañada y yo solo le sonreía de lado, bajamos del vehículo, entre con pesadumbre me sentía inmersa en un extraño trance nada tenía sentido, estaba cansada y no sentía nada más.

Ella se acerco y retiro mi saco, me indico que me sentara en el sofá mientras regresaba con un par de copas y alcohol, vertió aquel liquido con cuidado en una copa que después me acerco, yo lo tome y bebí con rapidez a fondo mientras ella detenía mi mano.

-Degustar, hazlo despacio tenemos tiempo y es una orden.

Me detuve e ingerí como me lo pidió, lento, ella estaba en absoluto silencio solo me observaba, mientras acercaba de vez en vez el borde de cristal a sus labios.

-Yo pensé que estaría conmigo siempre, que en realidad podía hacerle feliz pero también sé que le he estado engañando, entonces todo se vuelve complicado.

-Ella te engaño, y al final quieras o no es una falta de amor de ambas partes, es decir si solo fuera sexo lo entendería pero están involucrados y eso es lo que te lastima-dijo mientras encendía un cigarro-.

Tomaba largas bocanadas mientras su mirada reparaba en el suelo, sentí el calor en las mejillas estaba ebria, ¿Cómo podría explicarle lo que he callado?, desde que era muy pequeña siempre me ordenaron callar sin importar lo que necesitara decir, las golpizas y los insultos, los largos castigos que ahora me hacían disfrutar de su azote y el ardor de su deseo. Yo simplemente estaba ahí congelada como una memoria, no podía expresar mi sentir pero entonces ella termino de fumar, paso sus largos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo, podía olfatear su aroma suave y la mezcla del cigarro mientras me rompía, llore por horas y me di cuenta que caían sobre mi cabeza gotas cálidas, ella lloraba también, yo no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo pero me quede callada, después tomo mi mano y me llevo con ella.

-Nos daremos una ducha ya que hemos estado de lloricas, tendrás que dejar que se vaya y quedarte aquí y es… -se quedo pasmada mientras buscaba soltar esa palabra-… una orden.

-No mi señora- dije mientras me veía sorprendida- es mi deseo.

Me beso mientras el agua caía sobre nosotras, sus manos me tomaban con fuerza y sus labios marcaban cada pliegue de mi piel, su lengua seguía estimulando mi pecho mientras las embestidas se hacían más fuertes, termine temblando de nuevo mientras me conducía a su habitación, su cuerpo sobre mi y sus manos aferrándose a mi cuello, sentía la presión mientras la falta de aire me llevaba entre su mirada complacida, en medio de la oscuridad el sudor de su rostro caía sobre mí, mordía mis labios y luego los lamia, ya no podía más, mi cuerpo estallaba y ella quería seguir consumiéndome como si fuera una droga, pero por primera vez en mi vida no tenía miedo.

Llego la mañana, no había rastro de ella, había dejado una nota de que tenía que estar temprano en la oficina, que le esperara, tome mi móvil y observe las llamadas de Nao, regrese la llamada, le explique lo que había sucedido y que no se preocupara, me di otra ducha volví a vestirme y me quede observando su habitación , luego me deje caer en el sofá tenia noches sin dormir, y de nuevo el sueño me llevo, cuando desperté estaba sobre sus piernas, y ella ahí dormitando, de pronto el timbre sonó. Ella se despertó extrañada y cuando abrió la puerta todo se jodió.

-Mi dulce hermanita mira que te tengo un regalo, una nueva correa Shiz.

-Mashiro ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un buen amigo me pido que te enseñara modales porque estás jugando con la comida de alguien más, ¿cierto?

Yo me encontraba confundida, me levante para irme pero me detuvo por la muñeca aquella mujer.

-Hey, voy a ser muy clara ella es mía, no quiero verte cerca.

-No- dije mientras jalaba mi muñeca- es decisión de ella no tuya.

-Shiz dile que se vaya o tendré que enseñarle modales también.

Ella estaba pasmada y sudaba, me miro con miedo, mientras se quedaba callada.

-Tu silencio es suficiente, me voy.

Salí de su apartamento camine hasta la avenida principal y tome un taxi, sabía exactamente a dónde dirigirme.


	8. Take me

Mientras avanzaba entre el tráfico mi ritmo cardíaco aumentaba, tenía bastante sin sentirme de aquella forma, me alteraba bastante pensar en su estúpida sonrisa, y me desquiciaba la forma en que Shizuru no había emitido ni un sólo sonido, que demonios pensaba, sólo se trataba de sexo intercambio de dolor y placer y era todo lo que realmente importaba sin embargo dentro de mí sentimientos románticos estaban alcanzando lo que por primera vez podría definir como celos, quise golpear a Mashiro pero no se traba de ellas y su extraña relación porque se que son hermanas a lo que ella ha dicho, es perturbante pero no es mi asunto, no aún.

Llegue hasta el apartamento de Alyssa, tome un hondo respiro, toque el timbre y no era a quien esperaba, Reito me miraba aterrado.

-Natsuki-kun ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo tragando saliva.

-Reito, sólo he venido a ver a Alyss ¿donde está?-dije guardando paciencia.

-Nat - dijo la rubia saliendo de la cocina-necesitas calmarte es necesario que escuches mi version.

-Tienes mucha madre para pedir ese tipo de favores pero esta bien te dejaré hablar primero - dije mientras me sentaba en el sillón.

-Nosotras nos habíamos distanciado bastante, y mi padre me pido reforzar la relación con los Kanzakis, salí con Reito por negocios pero debo admitir qué me sentía sola y con él me siento mejor, no hay nada de malo en ti, aún te amo y quiero que te quedes, nosotros hablamos y pensaba si querías estar con ambos digo él es tu amigo hace años y se que no te desagradaría probar algo diferente, en conclusión amor regresa a mi y quedate con ambos.

-Una relación de tres ¿eh? - dije mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-Mira Nat no es necesario que aceptes inmediatamente, por favor piénsalo, yo he estado enamorado de ti desde la facultad y jamás pensé en hacerte daño- decía Reito con esa cara de susto-.

-OK, escuche bastante, ahora voy yo, quiero que dejes de meterte con Shizuru, no se que mierdas le has dicho a su hermana pero lo único que quiero es que la dejes en paz.

-Sabes que ella esta dañada ¿cierto?, no es apta para ti, su hermana me ha dicho que siempre ha sido un problema, entiendo que estés encaprichada con ella, pero debes pensar en tu bienestar.

-El hecho de que tú digas eso, eres graciosa Alyss ni tú ni nadie podrían entender lo que hay entre nosotras, tal vez estoy más dañada de lo que crees, siempre he cedido a ti porque pensé que contigo tendría algo de paz pero no, ahora lo entiendo, y tú Reito me das asco, fingir que quieres a Alyss cuando siempre has estado enamorado de mí.

Alyssa miro sorprendida a Reito quien sudaba copiosamente, mientras intentaba negarlo con la cabeza.

-¿Tú de verdad habías pensado que él te quería? , que tonta eres Alyss y no, ni pienso volver a la empresa y menos contigo.

-Si te vas me encargaré de hacerle la vida imposible a Fujino lo juró.

-Tantos años conmigo y no entiendes que me vale tres hectáreas de madre lo que hagas o dejes de hacer, tú lo has dicho la vida imposible a Fujino, entiende algo ella y yo sólo es sexo, el mejor sexo de mi vida pero es todo, haz lo que quieras yo salgo en unas horas al extranjero, no pienso volver a ti de ninguna maldita forma.

Mientras salía Reito me jalo por el brazo, y un golpe lo derribó.

-Hay cosas que ustedes no saben de mí, no soy una chica cualquiera Alyss y es hora de que lo entiendan ambos.E iré por la pendeja de Fujino, quiero algunas respuestas y lo que sigue es su decisión.

Tome mi movil y llame a Nao.

-¡pendeja me vas a hacer diabetica! ¿Donde carajos estás?

-En casa de Alyss, ¿puedes pasar por mi?

-No soy tu piche chófer tarada, pero estoy por la zona.

-Gracias zorra.

-Eres una cabrona, pero no has hecho nada ¿cierto?, ¿le has hecho daño a la rubia?.

-No en realidad, más bien fue Reito quien ha terminado en el suelo.

En cuestión de 8 minutos Nao estaba afuera con el auto esperando.

-Necesito que me dejes fuera de la casa de Fujino.

-Nat ¿Qué estas pensando hacer?

-Tomaré tu consejo, si no entienden por las buenas las amarras.

-Sabes estaba bromeado con eso - decía asustada.

-Todo estará bien, gracias Nao - dije abrazando a Nao.

Saque la llave qué me había facilitado anteriormente Fujino, entre y avance por el largo pasillo, escuchaba un golpeteo inconfundible, me quede en la entrada de la habitación, Shizuru estaba en cuatro sobre la cama y tenía puesto un collar con una correa qué sujetaba Mashiro con su mano izquierda , mientras qué con la mano derecha azotaba la fusta contra la piel desnuda de Shizuru.

-Detente Mashiro - dije mientras me acercaba.

-No deberías estar aquí, ¿que no ves que mi hermanita esta siendo disciplinada? - decía mientras tiraba del collar y Shizuru daba pequeños jadeos.

-Te estoy dando oportunidad de no tirarte los dientes.

-¿porque la querrías?, mirala su cara es de completo placer, Le gusta ser sometida por mí, tienes la oportunidad de irte y conocer a alguien más.

-No me estas entendiendo, vine por ella, no me importa las condiciones en las que se encuentra.

Tiro nuevamente de la correa haciendo qué Shizuru cayera de rodillas en el suelo mientras quedaba su rostro frente a mí. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y tenía la cara invadida en placer pero la mirada perdida.

-La has drogado.

-A Shizu le encanta, sólo le di un plus nada grave.

-Si necesitas recurrir a eso, me queda claro que debo llevarla conmigo.

Me dirigí hasta ella, me dio un golpe con la fusta pero logré someterla mientras susurraba en su oído.

-¿Sabés que me encantas de los sometimientos de constricción? Qué mientras te desmayas vas a venirte y Shizuru te esta viendo, a pesar de lo drogada qué esta sonríe mientras ve como te sujeto. La compresión de tus arterias carótidas te hará caer pronto en hipoxia y vas a mojarte, Mira bien a Shizuru no dejes de observarla.

En un momento se estremeció y la solté, se quedo recuperando el aire y con la cabeza dandole vueltas, mientras yo me acercaba a Shizuru y le quitaba el collar, su cuello estaba lacerado y escurrian hilos de sangre, sus piernas estaban lesionadas y su espalda teñida en carmesí, la levante con cuidado, le puse una bata de baño y la lleve fuera de la casa donde Nao me esperaba.

-¿Qué chingados le hiciste? ¡Ya la mataste!

-Esto no lo hice yo, vamos ayúdame a llevarla a casa por favor.

La subimos al auto y ella quedo inconsciente, Nao me ayudo a llevarla hasta la bañera y a regañadientes se fue, limpie con cuidado sus heridas mientras sus pupilas dilatadas se perdían en un punto en la pared, llamé a un médico qué me debía un favor y me facilito medicamentos para contrarrestar el efecto, la deje en mi cama, tome una silla y me senté a su lado mientras la veía dormir, de una cosa estaba segura, ella me preocupaba, yo tenía que aceptarlo amaba a Shizuru pero me aterraba qué decidiera volver con Mashiro, entre mis confuciones me venció el sueño.

Mientras soñaba recordaba cosas, las clases de jujitsu, las palizas de mi madrastra, cuando me encerraba en el sótano y desperté de un salto mientras enfocaba la vista Shizuru iba despertando.

-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde estoy? ¡Mashiro va a enojarse!

-Shizuru tranquila, estás en mi casa y no creo que le queden ganas de enfrentarme.

Tome su mano mientras me veía sonrojada.

-Ven conmigo por favor.

-Pero se supone que todo era un juego.

-Para mi no lo es, tengo cosas que hacer por favor piénsalo, volveré en unas horas, me traje algo de tu ropa para que puedas cambiarte, si quieres irte también lo entiendo.

Bese sus labios por primera vez, sin deseos esporádicos, tome su rostro, me retire y ella se quedo en silencio sonrojada. Salí de casa con un miedo atroz recorriendome, fui a despedirme de Nao, recogí y firme algunos documentos, pasaron las horas y cuando regrese a casa, no había rastro de Shizuru, me senté en la orilla de la cama, me costaba respirar, cerré los ojos y suspire profundamente.

En seguida el sonido de unos tacones, gire y observe su vestido ceñido a su cuerpo, la sonrisa de satisfacción y los ojos qué arrastran a lo que no me atrevo a admitir.

-Vamos Nat tenemos aún tiempo y ansío ver de nuevo tu cuerpo caer ante mí.

Tenemos un nuevo cuarto secreto, donde el sudor y el deseo llenan el silencio, sus manos recorren y sus labios marcan, los instintos bajos qué se convierten en sensaciones.

-MI señora - digo con los ojos suplicantes- por favor continue...

...

...

...

.…


	9. Breathless

Breathless

Llueve, escucho con claridad como cae con intensidad la tormenta, abro los ojos y observo una habitación diferente para mí. A mi lado siento la calidez de su cuerpo, Shizuru, veo como sube y baja su pecho. Beso ligeramente su frente y me levanto, tomo la bata qué esta a mi lado, camino soñolienta hasta la cocina, enciendo la cafetera, vierto café y espero, el aroma me indica qué ya va siendo hora para degustarlo, lo vierto con cuidado dentro de una taza, lo tomo y soplo ligeramente para dar el primer sorbo, y comienzo a recordar como llegamos aquí, los nervios, la emoción y el deseo de poder estar con el complemento indicado en lo que llevo de vida, la puerta corrediza qué da al patio es de cristal y puedo ver con facilidad como la lluvia cae, hace algo de frío pero esta sensación húmeda es tan agradable, me siento en el suelo y sigo observando mientras le doy sorbos al café, vienen algunas imágenes de Alyss, varias noches como está estuvo a mi lado mientras observamos el impacto de partículas y sus abrazos tan cálidos, los recuerdo y duele aún duele, fueron años creyendo qué de alguna forma me amaba de la misma manera, he hablado con la firma farmacéutica a la que me he integrado y he conseguido un empleo mejor para Shizuru, sin embargo no se que rayos estoy haciendo apenas y le conozco, no, si la conozco pero no se si termine sintiéndose acorralada, Alyss solia decir que yo no tomaba en cuenta los sentimientos de los otros y era egoísta. Me asusta pensar que realmente soy así, tengo miedo de que ella se vaya y tengo preguntas que no me atrevo a formular, no quiero pensar más eso, sería lo más honesto qué tendría para decir pero en este momento mi café se hace amargo con las lágrimas qué se van vertiendo, tal vez sea bueno que llame a Nao, ella siempre sabe que decir, maldita seas Alyssa ojalá todo este jodido pantano en el qué se ha convertido mi mente se te regrese, y que al igual que yo te rompa el corazón recordarme, que en algún punto de tu jodida vida no puedas evitar llorar al saber que perdiste a la única persona que te amo tal cuál eres.

De pronto unos brazos me envuelven, el aroma de su cuerpo quéda impregnado en cada poro de mi piel, siento su pecho en mi espalda y su beso se impacta en mi cuello, el escalofrío me recorre la espina dorsal.

-Buenos días-susurra en mi oído-.

Sé queda en silencio mientras el sonido del agua llena el ambiente, señala mi café y le entrego la taza, bebe lento y hace un pequeño sonido de satisfacción al terminar.

-Parece que estas acostumbrada a estar solá - dice mientras recarga su rostro en mi hombro-.

-Ella viajaba todo el tiempo así que me quedaba sólo yo, la casa y la nada- respondí sin ánimo-.

-Tendrás que acostumbrarte a mis brazos al despertar, a menos que quieras que mantenga mi distancia.

-Shizuru quédate, por favor sólo quédate.

Ella sólo me abrazo, regresamos a la cama y el día avanzó entre sus labios, caricias y abrazos qué me hicieron sentirme parte de su ser. El sábado por la mañana tuve que irme a presentar unos informes ella se quedo en casa, hice todo lo más rápido que pude para volver cuanto antes, pero me lleve una sorpresa había una nota y no había rastro de ella.

"Nat debo volver porque tengo asuntos pendientes, quisiera quedarme pero es necesario que atienda esto, espero volver pronto, por favor si no vuelvo para el Lunes, continúa con lo tuyo, te quiero" Shizuru F.

Me temblaban las manos mientras sostenía la nota, no había tenido más que un día con ella y tenía que volver a perderla, pensé en ir en su búsqueda pero esa última línea, tal vez me equivoque de nuevo y ella decidió regresar a su vida podría ser, que como siempre no entiendo los sentimientos de los demás y se vio forzada a venir.

Me deje caer en el sofá mientras mi Cabeza daba vueltas, tome mi movil y llame a Nao. Hablamos cerca de tres horas pero no lograba calmarme, entonces vino a mi mente la única solución a mis problemas, bebí hasta la inconsciencia, cuando desperté con una terrible resaca ya era domingo por la noche y estaba en la cama.

-Te vas a morir si continuas tomando como si tuvieras quince - decía la pelirroja-.

-Nao, tu voz...

-Lo sé, escuchar mi voz es un alivio

-Tu voz escadolosa, me parte la cabeza en dos.

-Hija de la chingada todavía qué me preocupo por ti y te salvo de una congestión alcohólica.

-¿Cómo entraste?

-Tengo mis mañas ya sabes

-¿Las ganzuas? - dije apunto de desmayarme.

-Descansa pendeja, hable con tu jefe y dice que te debes presentar hasta el miércoles, por ahora sólo relajate o te vas a morir de preocupación.

-Ella se fue - dije rompiendo en llanto-.

-Tranquila-dijo mientras colocaba su mano en mi frente- ella se lo pierde, eres mi mejor amiga, eres ridículamente una buena persona medio pervertida pero tienes corazón, lamento que estas dos pendejas te hagan daño.

Me quede dormida mientras lloraba, al despertar Nao se había marchado, dejo el desayuno en la nevera e instrucciones de lo que haría conmigo si no comía, no me levante de la cama, bebí agua y me tome aquellas pastillas qué esa mujer solía darme después de cada paliza, ingeri un par y de nuevo me deje llevar por el sueño.

Escuché unos tacones pero no era Shizuru, se trataba de Alyss, me quede congelada en la cama.


End file.
